Fireworks
by lordbubbington
Summary: Sam and Quinn hate each other, but can a kiss during truth or dare change everything?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, like ever. It wont be the best thing but its a start.

I dont own a single thing. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>"Truth or Dare?" Santana ask the blonde.<p>

Quinn thought it through before answering. "Dare."

"I thought you would of picked truth but-"

"Well, I can pick truth in that case, San."

"No. You're not able to change. I dare you to kiss Sam." Santana smirked. "For 10 seconds."

"What. No. I... I just cant." Quinn locked eyes with Sam. Quinn hated Sam. Sam hated Quinn. She couldnt imagine kissing them huge lips. Disgusting.

"It is a _dare_." Santana told the hazel eyed girl.

Quinn gulped. "Fine." She said coldly. Quinn grabbed Sams neck and pulled his body towards her.

Sam froze when he felt Quinn's grip on his neck. _Oh god. This is not happening._ Sam thought.

Quinn and Sam's lips crashed into each other.

"One, Two, Three..." The group chanted.

_This has to be the longest 10 seconds ever. _Quinn thought.

"Five, Six." Quinn felt Sam struggle to get out of the kiss. Then he stopped. _This is actually nice... Snap out of it Quinn. This is Sam. Sam Evans. The boy you have hated since Seventh Grade. The boy who has the comic book collection. The boy who... Is a really good kisser. _

"Nine, Ten." They both kept there eyes closed and pulled away.

Fireworks.

* * *

><p>Um. Not sure how I feel about it. But, its my first so I guess its gonna start off rough.<p>

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, It's short. Its in both Sam & Quinn's POV.

* * *

><p>SAMS POV.<p>

I let a groan out. _First day of school. Wonderful._

It had been a year since that kiss with Quinn. I can still remember it so clearly, her blond hair resting on her shoulders. That mini skirt, _Oh that mini skirt._ Her legs, that went on for days. Her scent, Her eyes, Her touch, and Her lips.

I hated Quinn, but that kiss changed everything. I hadn't really spoke to her since. Only the simple, Hi and Goodbye.

But this way a new year, Our senior year. I was gonna get Quinn.

I got out of bed and took my shower. I decided on wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt with my McKinley High jacket.

I went down stairs to my family. Stacey and Stevie were fighting over who was gonna have the lunch with a brownie in it. And my parents were acting as if the two kids were invisible. I ran out the door, avoiding any contact with my family.

* * *

><p>QUINNS POV.<p>

_Ugh, First Day of school. _I turned off my alarm clock and crawled out of bed.

"Sweetie, Are you up?" My mother asked while tapping on my door.

"Yes, Mom. Im up." I got up to take my shower.

I had cut my hair over the summer, in desperate need for some change. I was sick of being the popular blond cheerio. This year was gonna be different. No one had seen me the whole summer so it was gonna be a surprise. I was gonna stay out of the spotlight at McKinley High. And I was gonna get my man.

I've been inlove with Sam Evans since the kiss. He'd made me change. For better. After the kiss, I quit cheerios. I stayed away from the popular kids, and fell into the background of glee club.

I put on a simple dress and cardigan. I didnt even touch my hair, that was the perk of cutting it I think. Not really having to do anything with it.

I had breakfast with my mother and made my way to school.

* * *

><p>So just a simple intro into both Sam and Quinn's lifes. The next chapter will actual have both of them react to each other.<p>

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

QUINNS POV

* * *

><p>I grabbed my books from my locker and tried to dodge all the looks.<p>

"Quinn?" I turn only to see Sam. _Wow, He looks... just wow._

Sam had cut his hair, it wasn't as blonde but he pulled it off.

"Sam, Hi." I managed to get out without studdering... or drooling.

"Nice hair, it works for you." He gave his signature grin.

I couldnt help but smile. "Thank you, I see you changed it up also. Its nice... and cute."

_Why did I say that? He probably still hates me... Well he is talking to me so he doesnt hate me that much. _

"Um, Thank you." He smiled. _He thinks I'm a freak. Great. _"What class are you headed to?"

_He is so cute. His hair, His smile. That grin. Oh god. If looks could kill Id be dead. Oh wait, Did he say something? Snap out of it. _I tried to play it cool and just nod but apparently he asked me a question.

"What class are you headed to?" He repeated.

"Oh, sorry. Zoned out." I looked down at my schedule. "Mrs. Blackwell, English. What about you?" _Please dont be in my class, Please dont be in my class._

"Same." _Shit._ "Can I walk you there?"

"Yeah, so... what did you do this summer? Asides from you know, cut your hair." I pulled my books closer to my body. One thing I remember from not being popular, people try to knock your books out of your hands.

"Uh, I went to my home town. I fell off a horse" I couldnt help but laugh.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Its fine... my pain is funny to you, i understand." He gave me a playful grin. "And I came back to Ohio. Not much of a summer. How about you, Q?"

I stopped. "What did you just call me?" I raised a eyebrow. _How did he know my nickname?_

"Q? Oh I meant Quinn. Sorry."

"Um, Its fine. Its just only close friends call me that."

"Well, I hope we can be friends so I guess I gave you that nickname, you can call me... Sammy?" He smiled.

I giggled, "How about Sammy-kinz. Just for you, and my stuff animals."

"Sammy-kinz it is, Q. Or shall I say Quinnie Bear." I punched his arm playfully.

"Quinnie Bear sounds like some name you'd give a creepy bear!"

"Or a girlfr-" He paused. "Nevermind."

_Did he just say girlfriend._ "Sam, I-" I was cut off my the bell. "Shit, we should get to class." I grabbed his hand a lead him to Mrs. Blackwells class. I took the seat next to Rachel while he sat next to Puck.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_From Sam._

_So what were you gonna say?_

"Who is it from?" Rachel asked.

"My mom, she wants to know what I want for dinner."

_Meet me in the auditorium after school._

I was gonna get Sam this year, no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter its gonna be in Sams POV, i think.<p>

Review Please.


	4. Chapter 4

SAMS POV

* * *

><p>I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.<p>

_From Quinn,_

_Meet me in the auditorium after school._

I smiled and looked over at Quinn. She was staring at me with a smile.

_Okay. See you then._

Quinn had changed. She wasn't the same bitchy cheerleader. She was sweeter.

I never liked Quinn before the kiss. She bitched at me for dating Rachel, her bestfriend. She bitched at me for putting Lemon juice in my hair. She bitched at me for having a comic book collection, And she bitched at me for watching avatar so many times.

But the kiss seemed to change her. She stopped doing all those things to me. She waved at me. She complimented me. She even hugged me a couple times. Most of all she was nicer to everyone around the school.

It all started in Middle School. I had dated Rachel Berry, Quinn's best friend. Quinn didnt like me dating Rachel. From what I've gathered Quinn didnt like me taking Rachel away from her. Then when we broke up, Quinn would bitch at me saying that Rachel never deserved me. Or that Rachel never loved me. Rachel and I broke up because it didnt work. We really didnt have much incommon.

_Was Quinn jealous? _I thought, _It would explain why she told me all those things. Sam stop it, Quinn doesnt like you. She can't like you. Can she? Maybe I'll bring up that kiss when we talk? Would she be offended? Probably. Whatever. Im gonna tell her the truth._

"Mr. Evans!" Mrs. Blackwell snapped.

"Yes?" _I really should stop thinking about Quinn._

I looked over at Mrs. Blackwell. "What do you think he meant, when he compared her to deers?"

_Shit, What did I miss._ "Uh, He compare her to deers 'cause she was graceful?" I shrugged.

"Well, I guess you could put it that way. Pay attention!"

I looked over at Quinn, She was laughing. _She is like a deer, graceful. Or a swan? Lamb? _

Puck tapped on my shoulder, "Dude, nice way to decribe the deer. I bet you were thinking about Quinn the whole time."

I raised my eyebrows. "Was not. Why don't you pay attention? Stop drolling over Rachel!" I whisper back to him.

Puck was my best friend. We'd been best friends since 5th grade. We used to block each other in gym on dodgeball day. He had my back, and I had his. He admitted liking Rachel the night of the kiss between Quinn and I.

_"Dude, you wouldn't mind If I like dated Rachel? Or would that be weird? Id be weird I understand." I looked at him, confused._

_"Um, Puck as I said, Me and Rachel we didnt work out. Nothing in common. You two would be good together, You have things in common like... Your both jewish?" I scrunched up my nose._

_"Thanks, man. I wont hurt her, I promise." Puck smiled._

_"Uh, okay. You do that." _

_Puck and Rachel have been dating since. _

"So, what are you and Rach doing tonight?"

I had gotten to know Rachel some more over the summer. I thought Id get close to Quinn if I hung out with Puck and Rach, but that never happened. Quinn stayed away from Lima, as Rachel told me.

"Nothing. Shes going with Quinn to pick out dresses." _Dresses? Was there a dance coming up that I didnt know about. _"Its our anniversey tomorrow. A year to date, since the party. Crazy isnt it?"

"Yeah, totally." I caught Quinn's eye. _A year since I kissed Quinn._

I opened the doors to the auditorium. I walked to center stage. _Quinn isnt here yet, i guess._

"You came." I looked down and saw the other blonde sitting in the empty crowd.

"Yeah, Football tryouts arent until next week so I had nothing better to do." He grinned. The girl had gotten up from her seat and was walking towards him.

"So Im a last resort?" She grinned and raised a eyebrow.

"No, no. I mean... I- I dont know." Quinn giggled. _Thank god, she took that lightly._

Quinn extended her hand. "Can you help me up on the stage?"

"Y-Y-Yes." _Why was I studdering? _I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "So, why did you ask me to come here? To a empty auditorium." She smiled.

"I wanted to talk about somethings. What I was gonna say to you before the bell rung, And i hopefully get to telling you my... _feelings._"

"Feelings? Why? I thought you hated me... Well not hated me, we talk but I mean if your gonna tell me how much you dont like me i can go!" I backed away from Quinn.

"No!" I felt her grab my arm, and pull me closer. "My feelings about you. Good ones, I promise." She smiled.

"Okay, but before we talk about feelings I have to say..." I paused. "You never told me about your summer. How was it, Quinnie bear.?" I smirked.

She punched me in the arm. "Ow, that hurt!"I stuck my tounge out at her.

"It will bite you, Sammie Evans." She giggled.

"Do it, I'm not afraid of the big bad ex-cheerio!" I heard a genuine laugh come outta Quinn's mouth.

"My summer was uneventful actually." She winked at me. "Now, back to what I was gonna say this morning!" I heard her gulp.

"We dont have to talk about that if you dont want to, we can talk about... cats?"

She giggled. "No. I was gonna say. I... I-I missed you."

"What?" _She missed me?_

"Thats not what I was gonna say actually." She looked broken. Like saying the truth would hurt her.

"Then what were you gonna say?" I tried to smile, to lighten the mood.

"It has to do with feelings. My feelings about you." She took a deep breath. "When you started dating Rachel, the reason I picked on you was because I liked you. She just got to you first. The day you to broke up, I bitched at you. _Im sorry. _I had to convince myself that I hated you. But Sam, I cant hate you. And The kiss at the party a year ago..." I saw tears fall from her eyes. "It made me remember... That I dont hate you."

"W-What are you trying to say?" I managed to make out.

"_I love you, Sam." _

* * *

><p>How did you like it? I gave a bit more background history. Im kinda proud of the chapter. Im starting to make them longer, step by step. So just bear with me. :)<p>

Also, Im thinking about making a Faberry story. I dunno, Just thinking. It wont be for a while probably tho.

Review Please.


	5. Chapter 5

SAMS POV

* * *

><p>I was lost for word. "What?" All I could think about was I wasn't the only one who had these feelings.<p>

_Why would she keep her feelings from me? Why would I keep my feelings from her._ I thought.

"Sam. Im sorry. I shouldn't have told you-" Her voice was breaking. "Not like this. _Bye Sam._"

She was gone.

_What just happened? The girl of my dreams just told me she loved me and I stood there like a knot on a log._

I ran after her. _Where would she be? _I checked near her locker. No Quinn. I checked the parking lot. No Quinn.

_Wait, Puck said Rachel was gonna be with Quinn._ I got in my car and drove to Rachel's.

As expected Quinn's car was in Rachels drive way.

QUINNS POV

* * *

><p>I found myself in Rachel's house. We were suppose to go out and look for Rachel a dress but due to my sobbing we were staying in for the night.<p>

"He. Just. Stood. There" I cried between the words. I tried to inhale but it didnt really happen.

"Breathe. In through your nose, Out through your mouth." Rachel was chanting.

"Rachel-" I was cut off by the door bell. _Thats the second bell to cut me off today, the first with Sam. _More tears.

"I'll be right back." Rachel stood up on for me to pull her back down. "Quinn let go of my hand." I tightened my grip on her hand. "_Quinn!_" I released my grip and brushed the tears away.

I watch Rachel walk to the door. She stood on her tip-toes to see who it was and pause.

"You aren't welcome, Sam." Rachel said quietly. She looked over her shoulder at me.

_Sam came after me. Why? _Rachel turned back to the door and listened in.

"Please, Rachel. I need to talk to her!" The boy replied back.

"Rachel?" Rachel looked back at me. She looked tired, Tired of seeing her two friend like this. "You can let him in."

I didn't think she heard me, because she paused for a minute.

"Are you sure, Q?" I nodded.

Rachel shrugged. "One second, Sam." She unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

_Oh god. Dont cry. _I looked a Sam. He just stood there. Thats when I lost it once more. I put my head down and let the tears come.

I felt arms wrap around me. They were to muscular to be Rachels. I looked up and locked eyes with Sam.

"I am so sorry, Q." He looked like he'd been crying.

"Im gonna leave you two... You know to talk." Rachel awkwardly said while shutting the door. Before we knew it she was out of the family room.

Sam wiped a few stray tears away from my eyes.

"Sam. I-I-I mean't w-what I said." I looked at him. His eyes were rimmed with red. He let a few tears fall.

"I know. Quinn, I just didn't know what to say." He kept his eyes on me. Even when I looked away, I could feel his glare. "Im sorry."

"I shouldn't of told you." I let a single tear fall. "It was wro-"

"No. Quinn. Im glad you told me."

I looked up at him and raised a eyebrow. "Huh?" I saw him smiled for the first time since he'd been here.

"Quinn. Before you told me that, I was debating on whether or not I should tell you my feelings." Now I was confused.

"Feelings." I looked at him, I think he could tell I was confused because he kept smiling. "For me?" I pointed to myself. I felt truly blonde at that moment.

He let out a laugh. "Yes. If I decided I was gonna tell you I was going to say, everything. Meaning, About when you bitched at me, when we kissed, and right now."

"Are these feelings good or bad?" Sam had made me feel better. Something about having him around was making me incredibly happy.

"Horrible." He smiled. "Well let me start off my telling you, I hated you at first. Im sorry about that, by the way. Its just you made me feel horrible. I thought for the longest time you broke me and Rach up but then I realize, Rach and I have _nothing _in common. Except yanno, we're sexy!" I punched him in the shoulder for that. "Ow. No more hitting okay. Then at the party, I thought having to kiss you would be... gross. But we did it. To be honest, It was amazing. Kinda like... _Fireworks._ Q, I came into school today with a mission. You were my mission. I was gonna tell you how I felt. I was gonna make you m'lady." He winked.

"Wow. That was so... lame!" I let out a giggle.

"Well your little speech wasn't so good either. Actually, I forgot it." He smiled and licked his lips.

"That hurt! So is that really how you felt?" I asked.

"Yes, Forgetting one thing though." He looked me in the eyes.

I bit my lip. "And what would that be?"

"_I love you, Quinn Fabray." _

With those words he pulled me towards him and let out lips crash against anothers.

He finally pulled away and smiled.

"Better than the kiss during truth or dare?" He raised a eyebrow.

"So much better!" I pulled him in for more.

We finally pulled away from each other. "So I'll see you tomorrow? You do know it will be one year since our first kiss right?" He winked.

I smiled. "Yes. Have a nice night Sam." I lead him out of Rachels hand in hand.

We parted our ways with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Review please. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

QUINNS POV

* * *

><p>I woke up on the next day at Rachel's house.<p>

_Whoa, I look like a rapid racoon. _I thought. I walked away from the mirror it was become very clear I had a rough night.

Sam said he loved me. Just thinking about Sam made me get butterflies in my stomach.

I heard footsteps. "Morning Q." Rachel yawned.

Rachel got face to face to me. Actually, Face to chin. I giggled, Rachel's bedhead was the best. Half of her hair was up in the air, while the other half was plastered to her face.

"Shut it Fabray." She rolled her eyes at me. "Go get dressed. You can borough some of my clothes."

"Gotcha-" I ran up the stair and at half way I stopped. "Marge Simpson." I darted up the stairs and into Rachel's room.

I heard Rachel groan and stomp away frustrated.

Rachel's room was yellow and pink. There was stars everywhere, stars were her thing. I walked over to her closet, _Rachel's Wear_ was wrote on the door in different shaped letters. I opened the door and picked out a outfit. Rachel's clothing weren't really my style but somethings I could manage with.

I finally found something with out a animal on it or some sort of pattern. I picked a plain pair of jeans and a simple black shirt. I went downstairs to find Rachel eating a vegetarian omelet.

"I made you one, and my dads but it seems they left out for work early." I grabbed a plate and sat down next to Rachel.

"Thanks. I found something in your closet... finally." I mumbled. I picked through the omelet. The one thing about breakfast at Rach's house. No bacon.

"We should get to school soon." Rachel broke the silence.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I ate a few more bites and we made our way to school.

I shut my car door, Rachel doing the same. Rachel didn't have a car so I picked her up every morning, unless I got the text or call saying she was sick or Puck was picking her up.

I walked onto campus. Red and white covered the school grounds. A boy in a white designer jacket and black designer pants to match waved at us.

"Hey Kurt." Rachel and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and secretly were saying jinks in our mind.

"Girls. Quinn keeping it simple still I see, Rachel... You look... Well-" Kurt sighed at Rachel.

"Beautiful." A voice from behind said. I looked back, Puck as expected with the blonde Ive been thinking about all morning.

I smiled. "Hi, Puck..." I looked down at my feet and smiled. "Sam."

Sam walked up next to me and whispered in my ear. "Hello to you blondie."

I giggled and took his hand. _This is nice, being able to grab Sams hand._ I looked over at Puck and Rach, They were making out. Kurt was watching with his nose scruched up, I looked up at Sam he was watching exactly like Kurt.

"Get a room guys." I hit Rachel on the back. She pulled away and looked over at me. "You know you liked it." She whispered at me.

"Ha. Ha. No." I saw Sam smile at that.

"So... Quinn. Sam. Whats with you two?" Kurt asked pointing at our hands, still clasped together.

"Just friends." I lied.

"With benefits." Puck finished.

Sam hit him for that. I smiled, and heard the bell ring.

"Shit, bye." Puck said, kissing Rachel and waving bye to us.

We all parted our ways except for Sam and I. Rachel took the short way to class. While Sam and I just wanted to talk and walk slowly, No matter how much trouble we got into.

"So. I was thinking, since Puck and Rachel are having a date night tonight, would you like to go on a date with me?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Sam, don't even ask me a question like that." He raised a eyebrow, apparently not understanding. "Of course."

He kissed my cheek and pulled me to first period.

Mrs. Blackwell gave us the death stare when we got to class. Sam took his seat next to Puck who was staring at the back of Rachel's head. I took my seat next to Rachel who was writing her name over again but with her last name replaced with 'Puckerman'. I laughed and sat down.

Half way through the day I got tired of the teachers. They kept telling us how to prepare for this year. _We've been through this every year since like first grade._ I thought.

I heard Santana let out a groan, She sat next to me. Along with her girlfriend, Brittany.

I felt my phone vibrate. I saw Santana's phone out so I thought it was from her. Then I felt it vibrate again.

_From Santana, Do u even understand wat Mrs. Man-hands is tlkin bout? _

I looked over at Santana and Shook my head 'no'

I checked the other message,

_From Sam, So ready to get out of here. I'll pick you up at 7._

I grinned like a idiot after reading that.

_Same. 7 is fine. I'll dress nice. _

I sent.

I saw Mrs. MacHornes look at me when I sent that text message. I quickly hid my phone, along with Santana. As expected she walked over to see what we were doing. "Just looking at our nails, Mr. I mean Mrs. MacHornes." Santana showed her newly done nails. She walked away when I got a new text message.

_From Sam, You always look good. Especially now, almost getting caught by the teacher. Bad Fabray._

I was confused.

_How did you know that?_

I looked out the window to see if he was outside. No Sam.

_From Sam, Look out the door. _

I looked over at the door Mrs. MacHornes had open. I saw Sam standing there with a goofy grin on his face. I smiled and stuck my tounge out at him.

_Go to class, skipper._

I looked up to see him smiling. He looked over at me and mouthed 'bye'. I smiled to myself. _Dork._ He was gone.

_From Sam, See you trouble._

Santana nudged me. "You and trouty going out, aw." she whispered.

"Quinn's going out with a trout?" Brittany asked.

"No. She is dating Sam." Santana told Brittany.

"Oh, He has really nice lips." She mocked him by pursing out her lips.

We all giggled, and gained looks.

Mrs. MacHornes scowled at us. "Girls, _Quiet._"

"Okay, Mrs. MacHornes." We all said together, except for Brittany who came in late on MacHornes.

I was sitting in my last period of the day. I let out a sigh and looked at the clock. _10 minutes never took so long. _I pulled out my phone and began to text Rachel.

_When are you and puckzilla going out?_

I saw her respond, by jumping a little. I smiled.

_From Rach, Tonight. 7. y?_

I stared out the window for the few moments Rach took to respond. It was a shock to feel the vibration tucked in my hand.

_I need u to come over, tell puck to pick u up at my house. i need help finding a outfit._

She looked back at me with a smile and nodded.

The bell rang, and Rach locked my arm to hers. "So Sammie asked you out? We are gonna get my outfit and then find you something. You're gonna look _hot _for Sam."

I gulped. _Hot. _"Uh, okay Rach."

We ran by Rachels house, She got her dress and made our way to my house.

My driveway currently had one car, my mothers. My mother and I dont really get along. She attempts to be my friend not my mother. Ever since Beth this had happened. On the plus side, my mother was never home. She was always at the country club lunch-in's or on dates with her new man, Bryce. I still havent met Bryce, but im thinking mid-twenties, black hair, blue eyes. Something different from my dad.

"Well were here." I looked at Rachel she was texting Puck. You could tell because she had a smile plaster on her face.

I got out of the car, and opened Rachel's door for her. She was shocked to see my outside the car, apparently she didn't hear me.

"Oh, that was fast." Still staring at the phones screen.

"I need to hold a intervention on you." I told her. "Grab your dress and hurry in."

She put the phone in her pocket and grabbed everything she needed. I was at the door waiting for her. "So. You and Puck. Texting or _sexting?" _I gave her a grin. She hit me.

My mom opened the door for us. "Hello girls, Rachel as beautiful as always. Quinn looking stylish girl." I raised my eyebrow and looked down at my clothes.

"Right, okay mom. Uh, We have two da- people coming to pick us up at seven. So if we arent down, just dont talk to them. _Please._" Rachel smiled.

"Fine, I get it. Run along now." I grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her up stairs.

"I dont get why you dont like your mom." Rachel said, smiling.

I spinned around to look at her. "You're crazy, right? She told me I was looking _stylish... girl._" That earned a couple laughs from Rachel.

Rachel got dressed, she wore a pink dress with a black heels. _Simple, yet cute. _She told me.

We looked around for me something. "This?" She pulled out a yellow dress, I had from Sophmore year.

I scrunched up my face. "No."

"Its cute though. Well I like it." She frowned.

"Have it then, its collecting dust in there."

"Thanks. Oooh, This?" She pulled out a black strapless dress that was flowy on the bottom.

_Whoa, When did I buy that? _"Rachel, um-"

"Come on, Q. You would look hot in it. You'd probably kill Sam if he saw you in it."

"Id rather not kill Sam." I smiled. "_Fine._"

"Wear these too." She pulled out a pair of black heels.

"You are trying to kill me. Plus, my mom will _never _let me wear that out." Rachel raised her eyebrow and looked back in my closet.

She pulled out a black coat. "Thats why you wear something to cover up." I smiled.

I went into the bathroom and changed. I didnt put the jacket on just yet, that would have to wait until later. I walked out into my room to see Rachel texting. "How do I look? I feel kinda like a tramp."

Rachel's head popped up, she smiled. "Oh. My. God. _Quinn you're hot!_" I smiled.

"Thanks Rach." Then her head was back in the phone. I rolled my eyes.

The clock read 6:50. "We should probably go downstairs, before my mom embarasses us."

Rachel smiled. "Okay, Here." She handed me the black coat.

"Thanks. Come on." We walked downstairs only to see my mom with two boys.

"_Shit._" I whispered to Rachel.

"I wonder what she told them. Baby pictures, oh god. She has my baby pictures too. Quinn help, I cant breathe." I smiled.

"Calm." I told her. "Hey mom. Why didn't you tell us they were here?" I saw Sam look up at me and smile.

_He is so cute._ "Sorry girls, They just came. I was gonna call you down in a minute but you are already here."

We walked down so I could see eye to eye with my mom. "We'll just go now, Bye mom."

"Wait, Q. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, or drink before you leave?" _Did my mom just call me Q. _

"No thanks, mom. Bye." I grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him out of the house.

"Did she show you guys any pictures, videos, anything embarassing?" Rachel asked both of the boys. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Rach. Well there was one photo of you and Quinn in the bathtub as a kid. It was... _cute._" Puck said.

Rachel didn't take that lightly and slapped Puck's shoulder. "Ow. You and Quinn have a problem with hitting."

"I learn from the best." I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ready to go?" Sam whispered to me.

I nodded, "Bye Rach, Bye _Noah._"

* * *

><p>Sorry, I didnt update sooner. School just started and I got hit with the hurricane so Ive been busy. I'll try to update faster but since ive just started school, it will probably be a while.<p>

Review Please.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam opened Quinn's door, Shutting it after she got in. Quickly hurrying to the drivers side. "I didn't really want to say how beautiful you looked in front of your mom, but just wow." Sam grinned, Causing Quinn to laugh.

Quinn loved Sam's "Signature" grin. He did it way to often and it really was goofy but adorable. "Thanks." Quinn strapped into the car along with Sam. Quinn shrugged off her jacket.

Sam did a double take at Quinn. _Oh god, _Sam thought, _Keep your eyes on the road._ Sam snuck a few more glances at Quinn before getting on the road.

"Sam, do you want me to drive?" Quinn asked smiling. Sam was having a hard time watching the road.

"Uh, yeah. Im sorry, Q. You just look... you know." Sam smiled and pulled over.

Quinn was now behind the wheel. Sam kept apoligizing to Quinn.

"Sam. Stop saying sorry, We're here." Sam grinned her and went to open her door.

"I like annoying you, you have a really cute angry face." Sam told her, earning a good slap on the arm.

They ate out at a Small Italian Restraunt in Lima called, Belle Bistro.

"Please wait to be- Quinn, Sam? Is that you?" Sam and Quinn took there sight off of each other and looked at the girl. Mercedes Jones. One of Quinn's Bestfriends, well so called bestfriends, they haven't really talked to each other since the birth of Beth.

"Mercedes!" Quinn smiled and hugged the larger girl. Sam also gave her a hug. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yepp, either here or Burger Barn. Burger Barn scares me though. You've seen the hats they make you wear! This diva ain't wearing no burger on her head!" Sam smiled. "Okay, I'll be your server, Booth or Table."

Sam looked at Quinn, They decided booth. Mercedes sat them down next to a window in the corner, The window had the best view Mercedes told us. You saw the river, and the boats pass by.

"So, what can I get y'all to drink?" Mercedes asked.

"Water." Both Quinn and Sam said at the same time. Meeting each others eyes after speaking.

"Okay, Ill be back blondies." Mercedes quickly left. Soon returning with two waters and rolls. Sam and Quinn had scanned the options on the menu. They both ordered the Pasta and a small salad. Mercedes soon went to give the order to the cook.

"Sam, we could of did the lady and the tramp thing. You know, order one plate of pasta with one meatball. Share one _really _long noodle and the kiss." Quinn giggled after speaking. Sam smiled at the sound of Quinn's giggle.

"We could of, lady. But do you really want to be kissed by this tramp? Wait, that came out totally wrong!" Sam chuckled at himself. Quinn sat there quietly listening to Sam ramble.

While waiting Quinn heard the many impressions that Sam could do. Quinn mostly liked the Family Guy impressions. "Do you try to master all voice's?" Sam grinned.

"Well its a hobbie of mine." Quinn smiled. "I can speak Na'vi!" Sam seem way to excited when he said that.

"Uh, Na'vi?" Quinn raised a eyebrow.

"Na'vi, you know, the Avatar language!" Quinn snorted.

"Grade A dork, Sam. Grade A."

Their food soon arrived. Salads first, then the pasta. "That was alot of food." Quinn said after being half way finished with her pasta. Sam nodded, full.

Mercedes came back to the table. "So, Do you want desert?" Both said no. "Okay well here is the bill." Mercedes leaned in closer, "I gave you guys my discount, 'cause they're really make you pay alot here."

Sam and Quinn smiled, "Thanks 'Cedes." Quinn said, hugging Mercedes.

Sam paid for the meal and we left.

"I want to take you to the river." Sam spoke when we got to the car.

Quinn raised a eyebrow, "River?" Sam smiled and nodded. "But why the river?"

Sam looked at the other blond. "Because the river is like my safe place, when things are bad I go to the river." Sam got a serious look on his face, "I want to share that with you."

Quinn looked down at her lap and smiled. _Why was I ever mean to Sam, he is perfect_. Quinn thought.

The car ride to the river was short, but had alot of laughs. Quinn told Sam about the time she skipped school in junior high and ended up getting caught by the princiable. Sam telling Quinn about his childhood memories.

Quinn felt like herself around Sam, like she could be the nerdiest most goofy girl in the world.

They finally got to the river, the moon shined along the river providing light. Sam grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to the water.

"This is so beautiful, Sam." Quinn told the boy. Sam just smiled. _Not as beautiful as you. _Sam thought.

Quinn ran to the small body of water and dipped her feet in. "Its warm." Quinn looked back at Sam to see him smiling at her. "Come in with me."

"Quinn, Im not going in that water." Sam said, laughing.

Quinn stepped out of the water and grabbed Sam's hand. "I'll make you come in."

"Oh really and how are you gonna do that, Missy?" Quinn tugged on Sam's hand pulling him just a little bit. Sam started to laugh at Quinn. "Quinn stop."

Quinn smiled at Sam. "Okay, thats not gonna work. Lets make a deal, okay. You get in the water with me and ill... _kiss you_." Quinn winked.

"Maybe I dont kiss on the first date?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Then we can count the river as a second date." Quinn smiled and pulled Sam in closer.

Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam leaned down to meet Quinn lips. In a second their lips met. Its was longer than the 10 second kiss that happened a year ago. Quinn pulled away and smiled. "Better than the kiss last night?" Quinn asked giggling.

"So much better." Sam kissed Quinn again. Quinn pulled away.

"A deal, is a deal Samuel." Quinn said, laughing. Sam sighed a walked into the water.

"If I get like a disease from getting in the water, I'll get you Q." Quinn giggle.

"Id never do that to you, Sam." Quinn kissed Sam and ran farther into the water.

Sam ran after Quinn, Picking her up and spinning her around. "Sam stop!" Quinn screamed, laughing inbetween words.

"Make me." Sam told her, and kept spinning round and round.

Quinn smacked Sam on the butt. "Put me down, please." Sam sat her on the sand. Sam saw a huge smiled plastered on Quinn's face.

"You hit my butt!" Sam laughed. Quinn shrugged.

"You wouldn't put me down." Sam sat down next to the girl.

"Sam, this has been the best first and second date of my life." Quinn giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Quinn rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam kissed the top of Quinn's head. "You're Welcome, Q." Sam whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Sorry, its short. So, if you're a faberry fan, I made a <strong>M-Rated <strong>story. Which, I was thinking about making this story M-Rated later, like waaaaaay later. But If you think that I should make this story M-Rated soon, just tell me, if not, you know tell me.

Also, Thanks for all of you feedback to Fireworks. Oh, and I dont own a **single **thing. I dont say that in every chapter but for the future, I dont own anything in any story I write.

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm gonna make this story M-Rated, but first Im gonna get into the first few weeks into their relationship, *This chapter ;)* and slowly progress my way to the M-Rated goodness.

* * *

><p>Quinn got home safe and sound last night. Her mother asked her about the blond haired boy, wondering who he was and why she'd never seen him around town. Along with the typical questions, Who are his parents and does he go to church. Quinn answered every question thrown at her, attempting to dodge the ones about kissing and sex but still having the have "the talk".<p>

"Mother-" Quinn groaned, covering her ears. "I learned about sex when I was like 10, I think younger." Her mothers face was surprised, The women that tried to be her best friend was finally acting like a mother. Quinn just snorted. "Mother, A man and women have sex. Man penatrates women with his _member_" Quinn used her sexy voice and winked.

"Enough, enough, enough. Just remember condom's. I dont want any blond hair children running around." Judy told her daughter, with a stern look.

"But I do." Quinn grinned and walked up stairs.

That Night Quinn dreamed of Sam. Sam with her, having the talk. Eventually kissing lead to touch which lead to sex. Quinn was woken in the middle of her dream. "-Quinnie. Why are you making all them noises?" Someone snorted. "Oh, Quinnie. Was Sam giving you a little something something?" Laughter. Quinn moaned and sat up. Rachel and Tina were sitting in her room. Quinn rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, _3:38_.

"Why the hell are you two here, at 3 a.m?" Quinn asked, her voice a bit broken.

TIna giggled. "We came to see how your date went, with prince charming. But by all the moaning we assume it went... _spicy_?" Tina turned to Rachel and smiled.

"First off, I was not moaning in my sleep. I was dreaming about... bacon." Quinn pursed her lips. "I dont moan in my sleep, also." Rachel and Tina both nodded. "I do? Do I speak?" Again, they both nodded. "This must be bad."

"You surely were dreaming about meat, but not of the bacon variety." Rachel grinned ear to ear. I threw my pillow at her, sucessfully hitting her in the head. "Hey!" Rachel yelled.

"Be quiet, My mom doesnt know you to came... Im assuming." Quinn looked over at her window which was half way opened and raised a eyebrow.

"Whatever. We'll see you tomorrow. Deets?"

Quinn nodded yes and let them out the front door. She soon headed back up to her room and fell back into a deep sleep.

Friday soon came, After that came the next week, and slowly a month passed by. Sam and Quinn had announced to their friends that they were dating. Some took it as a good thing, other didn't. _Finn_. On the bright side with Finn he had started dating Brittany.

Sam and Quinn were finally getting into the part of a relationship where you move from first base onto second or third, slowly making your way to fourth. Quinn was hesitant though, trying very little when it came to turning it up for Sam. They usually just kissed and ocassionally Quinn would let Sam touch her, Over the bra only.

Sam had already gave Quinn the promise ring, reminding her everytime, "I'll never pressure you to do anything more than kiss."

This week Quinn had the house to herself, Normal teenagers would just invite friends and party, Quinn was going to invite her boyfriend and see where she ends up.

_This week means possible sex, Quinn._ She told herself, smoothing down the sides of her white baby doll dress. Her hair was pulled up into a small ponytail revealing a small amount of hair. _Im ready, Im ready to be with Sam in a more romantic way. _Quinn smiled and resured herself that nothing bad would happen.

Sam was staying the whole weekend, Sleeping in her bed, Having his scent on her. This drove Quinn wild. Quinn heard the doorbell and ran down to check it. She looked out the small hole to see who it was, Samuel Evans. She was grinning from ear to ear. As soon as the door open the small blond pulled the boy into the house and into a embrace. "Sammie! I missed you." Quinn pulled away, Sam was stiff. "Whats wrong? What happened?" Quinn's expression turned from Estatic to Depression in a matter of 5 minutes.

Sam had pulled Quinn to the couch, telling her to sit. Sam had been crying, his face was puffy and his eyes were wearing a red rim. "Q-Quinn." He began, broken. "My parents are getting a divorce." Quinn stared at him, Not understanding.

"Sam, I went throu-" He cut her off.

"I might be moving." Sam looked in Quinn's eyes. He saw the stream of tears begin.

"Y-You. Can't leave. _me_." Quinn made out. She held him tighter making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Minutes seemed like hours. They cried together, In each others arms. "Quinn, My dad is moving back to my hometown. My mother wants me to stay but my dad needs me." She shook her head.

"Sam, dont. Dont go. You can't leave me." Quinn made out of the tears.

"I-I have to, Q." Quinn was staring to get angry, He could see it in her eyes. "Quinn, Hear me out." Quinn looked at him, clenching her jaw.

"Sure, Sam. I'll hear you out but first I'd like to let you know you're the only boy I've really loved, except for Puck. Which was a serious mistake, and now you're leaving me. To go with your dad, Sam. I love you, I _fucking love you._ Goodbye, have a nice life in Tennessee!" Quinn pushed Sam out the door, slamming it in his face.

Quinn put her back on the door and let the tears fall. She slid down and cried into her hands.

Two weeks later, Rachel and Tina told Quinn that Sam left for Tennessee. He left her a letter but Quinn tossed it on her bookshelf and saved it for a rainy day. Quinn decided to add to her new school makeover, she raided her closet and threw out all of her clothes. She dyed her hair hot pink and bought new clothes.

Quinn now made her way through the halls of McKinley wearing a black mini skirt, ripped leggings, a black lace shirt revealing a black bra, and to top it off her converse. Quinn made a statement now, No one could fuck with Quinn Fabray.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Berry." Quinn told the shorter girl.

"This is because of Sam? Because he left you, You haven't even read the letter have you? Quinn." Quinn paused, Her mind was racing. _The letter_.

"What is in this letter anyways?" Quinn asked. She didn't feel like opening open a letter only to see his handwriting and smell him.

"Read it, Quinn. It will change many things, Plus it will help you understand things."

* * *

><p>Sorry its short, So no more Sam? He'll be coming back, I promise but I wanted to add some punkbray into my story. Plus punkbray is just gonna be a phase, I think. Maybe get Sam's reaction to this hardcore Quinnie Fab. ;)<p>

As always, Review. Plus, If you want to give me ideas, Id love to consider them. Maybe, Like Sam gets kidnapped and Quinn does too So they fall back inlove through getting kidnapped. -.- Im tired. Bye, Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for my late post.

* * *

><p>Rachel had approached Quinn 3 more times in the same day, 10 the entire week, 27 times in the past 2 week, and 45 times in the month. She had told Quinn that Sam had spoke to her, asked about her, wanted to know if he was gonna get a reply, how she looked, and if she had any changes.<p>

Half a year went by without Sam, Quinn was slowly breaking down. Her pink hair now faded into her blonde hair, The skanks left Quinn for this new girl named, Tee, She was dressing in normal clothes but not ranging far out of white or black colors.

Tee had stolen everything from her, skanks, friends, and status. Tee was the trasfer student that got badass credit quickly, Bullying her way to the top. Turning her back on girls and boys, she took Quinn's place in the skanks without a batt of the eye. Tee was for sure the meanest bitch at McKinley High, She was the girl version of Dave Karofsky.

"Quinn, you feelin' okay? You look like a worn out rag doll, especially with that hair." Tee told the girl pushing her against a locker and walking away, the skanks snickering over her shoulder.

Quinn stood up and wiped off her pants. "Bitch!" Quinn muttered to herself. She began to pick up her notebook and planner. She heard footsteps behind her. "Tee, if you've came to finish up picking this fight, I'll just stuff myself into this locker."

"No locker stuffing is nessacary!" A familiar voice rang in her ears. She popped up and turned around only to see...

"Sam?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Yeah, its me! Miss me? You never wrote back. I thought you hated me or something. Can I hug you?" He held his arms out but Quinn refused.

"No. No. No." Quinn backed away. "I-I never read that letter... Sam you broke my heart. I've been crying over you for half a fucking year, _Samuel Goddamn Evans!_" Quinn let the tears fall and ran down the halls.

"Quinn, no. Wait!" Sam shouted and ran after her but a girl with black hair stopped her.

She was nearly 5 foot 1, She was stubby, and reeked off booze and cigarettes. "Hi! I'm Teenie, but you can call me _Tee_. You are?" She sounded like a congested mouse.

"Sam. Sam Evans." Sam looked around the girl to see Quinn, who was sitting on the steps of the stairs and crying into her hands. "I have to go." Sam tried to walk around the girl but she grabbed his arm and dug her nails into him. "Ah! Stop, what is your issue?"

"Nothing." The girl smiled and squeased his arm harder. "Okay, listen up. You want to get Quinn back, correct?" He nodded. "I'm her best friend, I'll help you. I promise." She let go of his arm. "Is that okay with you?"

"Are you sure I should trust you, I mean I just met you and all." Sam raised a eyebrow, looking over at Quinn who had vanished.

Tee looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at and made a disgusted face but quickly changed it when his eyes met hers. "Totally can trust me, I've never turn my back on anyone!" She lied through her teeth.

Sam shrugged and smirked, "Well what the hell, I'll do it!" Tee locked arms with him and pulled him to her small body.

"First step, act available! This Friday night there is a party at Finn and Kurts house. No parents, No rules, No nothing. Come prepare to get your lady though." Teenie walked away from him after saying her finally words, blowing him a kiss goodbye.

Sam felt weird about this but it was the only way he was gonna get Quinn back, Sam would do anything for that girl. Quinn had for sure changed, just as Rachel had told him.

The days passed one by one leading on to the big party on Friday. Tee had prepared him, Sam only talking to Quinn once and passing by her in the hallways. Quinn burned inside seeing Tee munipulate Sam but she couldn't stop it, They we're dating and she had to deal with it.

Quinn opened her locker and grabbed all things nessasary. "Listen up, blondie. Sam and I are going to the party together, You're gonna be there. With Jacob."

Quinn looked over at the boy beside Tee, Jacob was the runner of the blogs, gossiping about everyone, inlove with Rachel Berry, and worst of all he hated Quinn Fabray. "I don't want to do this anymore than you want to Quinn. Tee just promised me a picture of Rachel."

Quinn looked at Tee, "Rachel has a boyfriend, Puck, and he isn't afraid of your short stubby ass." Tee raised her hand at Quinn but a teacher walked by. "Scared?" Quinn called out, "Come on hit me, Slap me, Do it Tee!" Quinn raised her voice making sure the teacher heard.

"Whoa, Ladies." Mr. Flagson walked over to the girls. "No fighting is allowed in McKinley. Take it outside."

Quinn smiled and turn around to close her locker. "Quinn, you're just a fucking slut."

Quinn turned quickly on her heels to look at the girl. "Say what?" Quinn raised a eyebrow.

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray is a slut_. She fucked Noah Puckerman, got preggo, and now she is a hopeless girl who has no one but herself." Tee crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

Quinn raised her hand and apply force to Tee's face. "You fucking bitch." Quinn turned to see Sam coming down the hall, but she didn't care. "I am not a slut. You are you dumb skank!" Quinn was raising her voice. Everyone in the halls were crowding around them. Quinn saw Rachel, Puck and Sam all standing next to each other confused. "Tee how dare you call me a slut after what I've been through. Have you had a child? No. Have you gave away a child? Fuck no. Have your dad pretty much tell you to go fuck yourself? No. Have you ever been teased or picked on because you looked a certain way? No." Quinn felt her eyes fill up with tears. "And have you ever had the love of your life stolen from you, from a stupid fucking bitch, hint hint, just to get back a you for some stupid ass reason? No." Quinn slapped Tee one last time and walked away with her books in hand.

Sam looked a Tee who looked up at him clutching her face. "Fuck you." He told the girl and walked away with Rachel and Puck. He saw Quinn go into the front office, he wanted to follow her but he knew she wouldn't like it.

"So are you still going to the party?" Rachel asked Sam.

"Hell no. I think i'll try to talk to Quinn tonight, i'll probably call her or go to her house."

"Dude, if you go to her house, Quinn will probably kill you." Puck told the boy.

"Q is worth be yelled at over." Rachel and Puck exchanged a look and smiled. "I love her, half a year has went by and I still feel like we just met." Rachel and Puck were still smiling like idiots. Sam turned to look at them both. "Why are you guys smiling like that?" All they did was point there finger behind him, he turn only to see Quinn standing there. Her nose was red and eyes puffy but she looked so beautiful.

Quinn smiled and walked up to Sam. "I never stopped loving you." She told the boy and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear. "My house, 7. My mom is gonna for the week." Then she was gone.

Sam gulped and smiled. "Well then, we need to get to 5th period!" Sam rushed them to their class.

Sam sat in the rest of his classes, thinking about Quinn, tonight, whats gonna happen. His thoughts were everywhere but all things were about Quinn. The bell rang and he hurried home. He looked through the boxes, trying to find something he had gave to her last year. "Damn, all these boxes."

"Language Samuel!" His dad walked in and sat on the couch. "Where are you going?"

"Uh." _Shit, I can't tell him I'm going to Quinns and staying there for a while._ Sam thought, "Puck's house. Trying to find something he gave to me last year, he told me he wanted to give it to Rachel tonight. Could you help me find it?"

Sam's dad helped him out, looking through the boxes finally finding the small present. "Thanks, Gotta go now Qu-Puck needs me." His dad gave him a funny look but let him go off into the night.

He found Quinn's house finally, it was just how he remembered. The black car on the white pavement, the red door, and white panels. It was the type of house he wanted to live in one day, with Quinn. He parked and walked up to her door. He didn't even have to knock she was at the door, "Come in." Quinn said with a smiled. He did as told, and took two steps inside the victorian house.

"Whoa. It's different." Quinn shrugged off that comment.

"You missed alot, I guess. Like my "phase"." Quinn gagged, and Sam grinned. "Your signature grin." She mumbled.

"What?" He raised a eyebrow and chuckled.

"Nothing." She grabbed his hand, "I want to show you my room." Sam followed the blond up stairs.

Quinn's room was blue and white, pictures on the walls of childhood friends and family. Sam took a step closer to the wall full of pictures to get a closer look, and he saw it. A picture of Sam and Quinn, holding each other close at the bondfire last year. And another when they were at the beach with Rachel and Puck. "You kept these pictures?" Sam asked.

"Yepp, and this." Sam turned to see Quinn holding a letter. In big letters a name was spelled out, Quinn. "I never read it, I told you that already but I wanted to show you." Quinn took a step closer to him. "I never opened it, 'cause you touched it, you wrote it, your scent is on it, and worst of all you wrote it with love. I couldn't handle it, so I stashed it away." Quinn shrugged and smiled.

"Q-Quinn. Read it." The girl gave him a blank stare. "Please. I want you to know how I felt... still feel." Quinn shook her head.

"No. Have it. Please, just take it. Sam, I can't have it anymore." Quinn looked down at her feet. "To many memories." She mumbled.

Sam took the note and opened it carefully, he began to read aloud to Quinn. "Dear Quinn, You're probably pissed at me, but I can't explain why I left. I'm gonna try and make it clear to you." Sam cleared his throat and lifted Quinn's chin up with his index and middle finger. "I left because my dad needed me, he need to get situated in Tennessee. I would never leave you just 'cause. I love you, I love you for the little things. Like how you bite your lip when you're nervous, or dont know the right words. I love how you play with Stacey and Stevie and how you would rather spend a day with them than Rachel or Tina. Also how you say my name, or spell my name, hell just mouth my name, it drives me crazy. To be honest Quinn, I could say I'm sorry a million times but knowing you once is enough. I love you Quinn, please understand."

Sam wiped his tears away, only to see Quinn with tear filled eyes. He smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I love you Sammy." Quinn wrapped her arms around Sam. "I never will stop loving you." Quinn looked up at Sam, and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. Quinn and Sam's lips locked together, fitting together like a puzzle piece. She pulled away and smiled, "I missed that the most... you know the fireworks."

* * *

><p>Little bit of writers block happened, sorry.<p>

Review Please!


End file.
